


Atlantis vantage

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humour fic. Why mirrors should not be bypassed no matter what's about to be depleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis vantage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is said so let it be thought; you make the toys, I play with them.
> 
> AN: so, anyone see Vantage Point? if not, pay attention to the times listed or you shall be lost for a bit...
> 
> \--Ack! evil typoes! thank you odakota_rose and claraon for the clearups!

**Time: 2115**

  
Rodney walks quickly into control room, muttering as he goes, "Oh, what *now*." Annoyed at being disturbed from his research, again, he looks toward the computer platform.

Seeing John standing there looking dishevelled, he raises his brows, giving him the once over: shirt in the process of being tucked but still askew, every item of clothing wrinkled, belt missing. Hair looking like an electricity experiment; oh wait, that's normal.

But still, "New dress code?" He asks with confused irony.

John glares at him as he finishes tucking his shirt in his pants, "I was in *bed*, Rodney."

The scientist blinks in honest surprise, "At *9* o'clock?"

John turns away as marine squads enter the gateroom, watching Lorne positions them around the gate.

Still weirded out with the colonel being quite so badly turned out in the control room, Rodney sees something even weirder. "Is that chocolate!?"

John starts, voice suddenly odd, "What?"

Rodney reaches to the brown streak on the man's neck, causing him to jerk away before contact, turning red. "How did you get chocolate on your neck?"

"So I'm a messy eater." John mutters, hunching his neck into his still crooked collar.

"On the *side* of your neck??"

Having had enough, he straightens and glares, raising his voice, "McKay!! Fix the damn shield will you??"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{REWIND

**2105**

John lay in bed, getting chocolate sauce spattered on him, laughing breathlessly, "You're making a mess on your bed as well as me, you know."

Suddenly the intercom blares, 'Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, to the control room immediately!'

"Oh you've *got* to be kidding me!" He jerks up, the urgency in the announcement not letting him vent any more. Following the trail of his clothe back to the door, dressing as he goes, finally tapping his earpiece for a report from Lorne as he hurries down the corridor.

He steps into the control room to find worried faces but calm operations. He catches the Major's eye as he walks to the screens showing the gate activity. "Those squads on the way?"

"Yes sir, should be here any second now." He nodded and hurried down to the gate himself, leaving John watching the readouts of the energy being pumped through the gate. Going to put his hands in his pockets and encountering his shirt, he absently starts tucking it into his trousers. Wondering who had the technology to work around the shield so damned easily; glad to see McKay walking up.

Until the man starts with his quizzing anyway. Of all times for him to be observing people instead of technology! And damn it anyway, of all *nights* for an emergency to come up!

"McKay!! Fix the damn shield will you??" As the scientist finally got around to paying attention to their little problem, John looked up and happened to see Elizabeth's eyes shinning with the laughter she was bitting back.

He gives back a warning glare before shifting his shoulders to settle his shirt, finding the buttons misaligned and starting to fix them one by one. Grumbling under his breath about the inherent evil of the universe.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{REWIND

**2100**

Elizabeth was having fun.

When John had insisted she needed to play more, she'd expected to be dragged to a game of ball, or... Although, come to think of it, there wasn't much room or occasion for real games on Atlantis, except maybe hide and seek.

Nonetheless, she had not expected to be kidnapped from some late work for playfully served desserts. Not that she was complaining, she thought with a carefree laugh as she licked the last of the whipped cream from John's shoulder. Shuddering herself as he bent his head to suck his share of the white stuff from her neck.

"I *like* this game." There was a moan in her husky voice, feeling hunger spike through her as his lips trailed to her ear.

He grinned, "So all I have to do to get you to leave work at a reasonable time is provide dessert?"

"Ummmmmmhummm. Not just dessert." She trailed kisses down his chest before sitting up on his thighs again. Reaching to her bedside table for the last ingredient he'd provided. Smiling as she watched the warm chocolate slowly drip from the spoon as she swirled it around artistically. Not the least worried about changing a few sheets in payment for this.

Her head jerked up when she heard the announcement. "Damn it!" She slipped out of bed quickly, chocolate back on the table and grabbing and tapping her earpiece as she pulled on the first sweater from her bedside table drawer. "Report!"

"Unscheduled gate activation ma'am. No IDC and now something is draining the shield."

"Draining the shield??"

She hopped into her pants, giving John a distracted but grateful look as he stopped his own hurried path to the door to hold her steady for a second. She nodded for him to go on ahead.

Their relationship had managed to stay their own for the last month, no reason to appear together at this time of night.

She hurried to the nearest transport station, listening to the technician's somewhat reassuring answers while John's voice, fading down the corridor, ordered squads of marines to the gateroom.

She saw Zelenka furiously taping at a console as she walked up the platform. Hoping to get a calmer, more detailed report, she stood behind him, all the while keeping an eye on everyone, glad her too well-trained-for-disaster staff wasn't translating the worry in their faces to their work. She saw John enter and walk up to stand a few steps from her, only now realizing that he hadn't done a very good job getting dressed. Uho.

Lorne had better manners than to say anything now, but she saw his brows rise when John wasn't looking, knew her lover would be hearing about this. She carefully controlled her expression, glad for the practise her years in the diplomatic corps had given her.

Even as Zelenka started a rambling but somewhat reassuringly cheerful spiel on what was happening, she also heard Rodney start on John. With her attention split between the two conversations, she didn't notice when Radek got quiet. Instead found herself staring at John as the poor man endured teasing that was very much her fault.

"McKay!! Fix the damn shield will you??"

She wanted to feel bad, she really did. But he was adorable. Clothe in disarray, fair skin almost as red as her shirt, glaring so warningly at her.

When she saw another smear of chocolate in the gap that appeared as he undid a button to put it in its proper hole, she had to turn away, realizing as her gaze collided with Zelenka's that her own cheeks felt warm. And the rare grin on his face didn't help.

He winked and spoke in his soft voice, "I once dated a Belgian woman, a most talented chef." He looked away, "Some of the ingredients she claimed made chocolate taste better were quite fascinating."

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories that write themselves in a few hours :)


End file.
